Alítheia
by Partial Insanity
Summary: Confusion. A different world. A new life. New friends. A new fate.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** _I own nothing. Credit for the logo goes to my younger brother, NineTailedTrickster._

* * *

_The young man stood at the intersection, waiting for the light to change, allowing him to cross. Another day, another trip to the store. For someone who lived alone, food tended to go by fast._

_The light changed. Cars stopped. He began to cross. A gentle breeze began to blow. It rustled through his hair, and he breathed deeply. Life was simple and good, even when alone._

_The screeching of tires. The blaring of a horn. He turned, halfway to his destination. The semi bore down on him, too fast to dodge, too big to stop._

_His eyes widened. Then everything went dark._

* * *

Voices. That's the first thing he heard. Quiet voices, not too far from him. What were they saying?

"-een so long. I think we should just pull the plug."

"What, while he's still alive? Unacceptable!"

"But we don't know if he'll ever wake up again!"

What were they talking about? He slowly opened his eyes, then shut them tightly. It was so bright! Why dd his eyes hurt, and where was he? He opened his eyes again, and they adjusted, though they still hurt.

He was in a hospital. Well, that was to be expected. He **was** hit by a semi after all. How was he still alive anyway? He gave a groan and tried moving, but his whole body felt like lead.

Instantly there was a nurse in his room. Her face was full of surprise and relief.

"Oh thank God! You're awake! Doctor, doctor!" she rushed out, leaving him staring at her in confusion. shortly afterward, a doctor came rushing in.

"You're awake! That is a huge relief. We thought you're never wake up, to be honest. You've been in a coma for a long time."

He stared at the doctor in confusion as the man continued talking, but he didn't hear anything. His mind was still a jumbled mess. The days turned into weeks as he went into rehabilitation, learning how to move his limbs again until it was announced that he was well enough to leave.

A nurse walked up and handed him a slip of paper with an address he didn't recognize, and told him that was where he would be staying for a while, and that all the expenses had been paid. He looked at her, a question on his mind, and realized it was the same nurse he had seen when he had woken up. He went to say something, but she walked off, leaving him standing there.

He shrugged and left the hospital, and froze. This wasn't his town! Everything looked strange, and the buildings were huge. He glanced around, trying to get his bearings. Where was he?

He turned to a woman passing by, and stopped her, "Excuse me ma'am, but where am I?" the woman stared at him for a moment, and then chuckled.

"Are you new here? You're in Japan, in the city of Nishinomiya, in the Hyōgo Prefecture."

He stared at her as she left, his mind reeling. Japan? How did he get all the way to Japan?! Slowly he looked down at the address on the slip of paper.

What happened to him? Why was he in Japan, and how did he get there?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _This is one fanfic I've wanted to write for years! I've just been too lazy to get started on it, and was occupied with other things. Enjoy, I'm putting my all into this!_


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**_  
_

* * *

The days went by, as if they never existed. He had no idea what to do. He was far from his home, all the way in Japan, and failed in his attempts to contact anyone he knew back home.

Eventually he was brought back to reality by a knock on his door. Somehow he had found his way to what was to be his house and was currently staying there. Answering the door, he found that nurse who had given him the address to the house standing there.

"Hello! I've come to do a check up on you, and to help you enroll in high school!"

...High school? Wait, he was going to school? But he had dropped out of it back home! Why was he going back? The nurse just smiled and waved away his protests and lead him out the door and to her car.

"I'm sure this is some form of kidnapping." he said as she put him in her car and then hopped in. She laughed at that and explained; "No, no, I was given the task of taking care of you until you were fully recovered. That means enrolling you in high school as well. By the way, my name's Kimiko Fujimoto."

He sighed and glanced out the window at the passing scenario, and froze, his eyes widening in shock. He had seen this place before! He didn't remember when or where, but he recognized the direction they were taking!

"This...high school you're taking me to, it wouldn't be located on a rather large hill would it?"

Kimiko glanced at him curiously, and nodded, "Yep, you're being enrolled in North High School, a wonderful school. I attended there myself when I was your age."

His mind was reeling. That name sounded so familiar that he could have sworn he had seen it before. Why?!

They pulled up to the school, and as they got out, he stared at the building. There was no doubt about it, he had seen this place before. Images of what it looked inside sprang up in his mind.

At the principle's office, Kimiko and the principle talked a bit while he sat in the waiting room. What was going on? He knew this place as though he had been here before, but he had never been to Japan in his whole life!

* * *

It was finally the first day of school, at least for him. He had been told what class he was to be in, but he forgot what the number and letter were. Apparently he was upped to Junior year after a few tests, but he didn't care. He slowly made his way to what was now his homeroom, with lingering students staring at him.

Word had spread like wildfire that the new transfer student was all the way from America, and he did his best to ignore them. He had never been a very social person anyway.

Reaching his classroom, he heaved a deep sigh. He really didn't know why he was even going through with this. He didn't belong here, he didn't even want to _**be **_here. Gripping the doorknob, he twisted it and pushed the door open.

The students looked up as the newcomer entered the room. He was tall, with a medium build. His hair was a dirty blond, and he had normal blue eyes. He was wearing North High's uniform, but the symbol on one of the sleeves showed he was a Junior. He refused to meet any of their eyes and instead stood next to their teacher.

"Students, this young man has transferred to our school, and will be in our class with us. He's come all the way from America, so let's all show him Japan's hospitality. Go on now, introduce yourself to the class."

The transfer student shuffled uneasily, then spoke;

"My name's Felix. Felix Issacson."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _His name is finally shown, and is a reference in its own right._**  
**


End file.
